


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: ″You're going to have to let me go eventually, you know.″





	

″You're going to have to let me go eventually, you know.″

″Eventually, perhaps. Not now.″ Jim's arms clung tighter and he pressed his lips to Leonard's temple.

Not exactly struggling to get away, Leonard leaned into the kiss and covered Jim's arms with his own.

Between the sun shining through the window and the press of Jim's body against his own, Leonard was comfortably warm and lazy-loose, mostly content to remain there for the time being. He was loathe to let Jim get his way all the time, however. Or at least not without having to earn it.

″You planning to keep me lying here on the floor all day then? Trying to ruin my back, Jim?″

″I'm on the floor too, so you won't be alone with your aches and pains, Bones.″ Jim smirked. ″Poor Bones, sore Bones.″

″Funny. Besides, you at least get a beanbag to sit on. My poor ass is resting on the floor!″

Jim raised a brow in what Leonard supposed was intended to be an imitation, however poor, of himself. ″I'd say my ass _deserves_ the beanbag today, wouldn't you?″

Leonard couldn't stop the blush that rose up his neck, nor the huff of laughter that escaped his throat. ″I suppose you might, just this once, have a point.″ Leonard dropped one of his hands onto Jim's bent knee and squeezed lightly.

″Good. Now shut up and kiss me.″

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for a jim_and_bones picture prompt that has been lost to the ages.


End file.
